For social, economic and philosophical reasons, the public has increasingly turned to cremation of the remains of a deceased as an acceptable alternative to preservation and burial. After cremation, the ashes of the decedent are sometimes distributed in accordance with particular wishes, but more often are deposited in urns for storage purposes. The urns may be retained by the family, but usually are held in permanent storage in a mausoleum having walls defining separate compartments. The compartmented walls may be exposed or in an appropriately designated room. For reasons of dignity and appearance, the chambers are large and the compartments usually extend from the floor to a high ceiling. The compartment doors are of a permanent material, such as marble, and provide access only to those having a key. The urns typically contain all of the ashes of the decedent, but are not intended to be viewed.
This type of mausoleum must take advantage of all available wall space, which means that the large interior volume of a chamber cannot be used for any other purpose than creating a visual impression of dignity and permanence. Moreover, compartments at the lowest levels are accessible but inconvenient, and compartments at the highest levels are accessible only by portable steps or other means. Such mausoleums for cremated remains therefore are quite impersonal and have become strictly traditional by virtue of the fundamental assumptions that the urns are to contain all of the remains of the decedent, the compartments must be closed, and that a facade must be employed that is of essentially permanent materials.
With the increasing popularity of cremation, there is a perception of a need for less impersonal and more attractive and meaningful systems for storage and display. Such systems should permanently preserve the ashes and respect the dignity of the decedent. They should also, however, allow reasonable accessibility in an appropriate atmosphere, that may be chosen in accordance with the decendent's or descendant's wishes.